


birthdays suck (but not with you)

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Vinsmoke Siblings, One Shot, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Vinsmoke Sanji's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace wants to do something nice for Sanji's birthday.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	birthdays suck (but not with you)

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to celebrate Sanji's birthday than with an acesan drabble?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> [tumblr](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)

Thinking back to past birthdays always made Sanji feel bad. With three brothers who had the same birthday and their father’s love, he always got left out and would end up crying alone in his room. Reiju would visit once the excitement died down so she could bring him a slice of cake that she’d sneak down the hall. He always appreciated her for that. 

When he disbanded from the Vinsmokes and found people who cared about him, he still didn’t bring attention to his birthday. No one knew when it was, and Luffy would often joke about how he didn’t seem to have one; of course, he didn’t mean any harm. Sanji would laugh it off and insist that he didn’t care for the attention, so his friends never pushed it. 

Then he met Ace.

He told Ace everything, especially once they started dating, but the one piece of information he would always leave out was his birthday. Like his friends, Ace wouldn’t force it out of him.

On a day he felt particularly safe with being vulnerable, he blurted it out: “March 2nd.”

“What?”

“That’s my birthday. March 2nd.”

Ace promised he wouldn’t make a big deal of it, but he asked if he could still do something special. When they came to an agreement, Ace began planning. 

Now, Sanji was resting in bed while he waited for Ace to set up his ‘surprise.’ He must’ve been really serious about it because he’d even woken up early - Ace was _not_ a morning person. Sanji turned onto his side, facing Ace’s pillow. He smiled as he buried his face into it. It smelled like him. 

A gentle knock on the door and an adorable face peeking through made him lift his head. 

“Are you ready?” Ace asked. The opening wafted in a sweet chocolate smell. 

Sanji hummed and slowly sat up. But before he could stand, Ace came in to pick him up bridal style. 

“I wanna carry you there,” he said. “My prince.” 

Ace was the only one to ever be allowed to call Sanji that name. Being called a prince felt like venom, but his angel of a boyfriend made it sound like a choir. It was all about intention. 

“Okay, my love,” Sanji said, wrapping his arms around Ace and resting his head down. “Did you bake something?”

Ace gave him a sheepish smile as he began the journey to the kitchen. “Well… that was the idea,” he said. “It didn’t come out as pretty as yours usually do.”

On the table was a small chocolate cake. It was simple and had the words ‘I love you’ written in shaky blue icing. Lining where the cake met the plate, the remaining blue icing had been used to make a heart pattern. A rose in a glass vase sat beside the cake, along with a card. 

Ace sat Sanji down on the chair in front of it all, then took to fidgeting with the ties on his pajama pants. “Do you like it?”

Sanji smiled as he looked around. “I love it, this looks beautiful,” he said. “You did a really good job.” He reached for the card and read to himself. 

_Dear Sanji,_

_Roses are red,  
violets are blue.  
I made a sweet cake,  
and it’s just for you!_

_I can’t wait to give you 22 kisses in a row._

_I love you, buttercup!  
Ace_

Sanji smiled and set the card back on the table to reach for Ace’s anxious hands. “I love you, too,” he said. “This is the first birthday in a long time where I don’t feel immense dread. I actually feel…” He shrugged. “Special.”

“You _are_ special,” Ace said. He guided Sanji to stand just so he could reposition the blond to straddle his lap. “Today’s _your_ day, and even on other days, you’re still special to me.”

Sanji wrapped his arms around Ace’s neck and blushed. “You’re special to me, too,” he said. One of his hands found Ace’s hair as he gazed back at his boyfriend, a dreamy look on his face. “Why don’t you give me those kisses, and then we can get started on that cake?”

Ace smiled. “Anything for you.”


End file.
